First Imperial Era
The First Imperial Era '''is the name of the first 110 years after the start of The Balance (0-110NE). It is mostly known for being the time of the Great Division, and the rule of Eldimond I, James I, and James II. Ending with the democratic revoloution of Jeffery II. Important Events *0NE: The Balance begins and the human world starts its existance *5NE: The Great Division begins near modern day Fort Idarius with General Kurm Zolgrag (Gelaibu), and Colonel Agris (Sezkoff) *7NE: **King Eldimond I renounces hit title of King and joins the army. **The battle of Fort Idarius occurs, the first battle of the war. *8NE: Gaudbin, hearing of the war, travels to Qirq Atoll, starts an industry and enlists in the Imperial Gelaibu Army. *10NE: Eldimond's Council finishes construction on Srj Esdj or the Crimson Cathedral. *12NE: Gaudbin aquires 46,729GP (approx. 10,000,000,450USD) by selling weapons of war to both sides, and then begins funding the Gelaibu side of the war. *15NE: Gelaibu City is taken by Sezkoff forces, and the looks like it might be over, but the fight continues. *22NE: Gelaibu City is retaken, the war continues. *25NE: William James Hawthorne is born in Imperial Gelaibu City. *27NE: The Council of Eldimond recommends surrender to the confederacy of Sezkoff. *30NE: **Imperial Gelaibu experiences its first win in Co-Luuth wunder the command of Colonel James I (Battle of Co-Luuth bridge). **Colonel Agris dies from a flesh wound sustained from the battle of Co-Luuth bridge. **Sezkoff thinks of surrender, but is propped up by business men from Drool. *37NE: **Hawthorne becomes an apprentice to the Crimson Council. **Many die in the battle of Jyharvin and the mountain range near-by is named. *39NE: Kurm and many others die in the battle of Charnaghar, starting the end of the war. *43NE: Nicholas Whittner is born in Ska. *44NE: The Great Division war officially ends in a stalemate, with Gelaibu a little more victorious. *47NE: Whittner arrives in Qirq Atoll. *50NE: The majority of Gaudbin's wealth appears from somewhere, making him the richest person in history, by FAR. *54NE: **Eldimond I dies and power is passed to James I who becomes the next Eldimond. **The Trade of Eight occurs. *55NE: James II is born. *56: Grade is raised to a god through clever trickery. *58NE: Whittner finishes college at Elmynyr and sets out into the world. *60NE: James I dies and James II (his son) usurps the throne. *68NE: Hawthorne takes on Whittner as an apprentice for five years. *75NE: ''Whittner '''''is published. *76NE: Gaudbin dies and his fortune is passed down to his four children: 1,869,580,879GP (400 Bill. USD) *76NE - 92NE is decleared "The Era of Peace" *92NE: Jeffery II is born in Charnaghar and set to Gelaibu City. *101NE: Whittner dies in his sleep, a week later his wife and children are murdered. *102NE: James II, "Eldimond III", passes the order to begin construction of the Glorious Link. *109NE: Jeffery II convinces the people that Monarchs should be elected in his mentallity *110NE: **Hawthorne dies, and with no wife or kids, his legacy is over. **James II dies and Jefery II is elected as monarch. **James II as beloved moarch is honored by ending the First Imperial Era. **The Era ends.